


[铁虫] 房子要选隔音好的

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	[铁虫] 房子要选隔音好的

房子要选隔音好的 

大二的MIT生可以选择搬离学生宿舍在外面租房，托尼特地在波士顿买了一幢房子预备让彼得入住，彼得却拒绝了托尼的好意，坚持要自己租房子。然而由于穷学生根本就没几个钱，靠着打工和修破烂，彼得只能勉强租到一间破破烂烂的公寓房，好不容易清扫整理好，他怀着期待的心情迎来了他的独居生活。 

然而一分钱一分货，这公寓的墙实在薄得很，隔音奇差，邻居什么时间回来，在家里看什么电视节目，什么时候洗澡，吵架的内容，彼得全都听得一清二楚。 

更糟的是，他的邻居是一对热恋中的年青情侣，每晚都必定会做/爱做的事，并且一做便是一两个小时，彼得被迫每晚听着他们那夸张的呻吟声，还有别忘记彼得帕克是听觉比常人高几倍的蜘蛛侠，他能听见的可不止吟叫声，连那些暧昧的水渍声和碰撞声，他都听得清清楚楚。 

他尝试过塞耳机听歌阻隔春色噪音，然而太宁静的歌曲盖不住高潮起伏的呻吟声，摇滚乐又过于嘈吵只会让他更加睡不着；一气之下他打开了扩音器播放Back in Black，结果另一边的邻居来敲门对他破口大骂，他还得向人赔不是；他想过鼓起勇气敲门提议邻居欢爱可放低声量，可是这实在太过尴尬他做不出来……经过一个星期活色春宫的洗礼，彼得陷入了严重的失眠困扰，黑眼圈愈发浓重，然而他真的是无计可施了。 

好不容易熬到周末，昨夜邻居情侣开心到凌晨四点才安静下来，彼得于是也被迫四点后才能入睡，星期六当他再睁眼的时候已经接近中午十二点了。 

叫醒他的是斯塔克先生的来电。彼得惊慌地从床上爬起身，慌乱地整理好乱翘的头发，才接下托尼拨来的视像通话。 

托尼：怎么这么久才接电话？ 

彼得：呃，我我我我我在复习…… 

托尼：在床上复习没果效，到书桌去。 

彼得：哦。（乖巧） 

托尼：算了，我打来也不是训你这些。是这样，明天有个任务想让你来参与，我下午就过来接你回纽约吧，估计星期一之前你可以回波士顿。 

彼得：（精神一振）真的吗？！什么任务？ 

托尼：这任务并不困难，就是跟着我一起潜入黑帮组织的基地而已，我不方便穿战甲，需要你帮个忙。 

彼得：做斯塔克先生的护卫吗？好的！包在我身上！ 

托尼：也可以这么说吧，因为我只能用钢铁手甲，就怕有个万一。其实我也不怕有什么，我自己一个都绰绰有余，关键是我觉得你可能需要多点团体实战的机会，首先当然是跟着我比较好…… 

正当彼得一脸严肃地听着他的导师给予他的教诲时，他那对亲爱的邻居忽然有了动静。 

邻居：嗯！嗯！啊……啊！啊──！啊嗯……哈啊……啊嗯！讨厌，呀！哇，呜哈，嗯──！ 

彼得的脸都绿了。 

托尼：……这次的任务对象也就是普通的黑帮而已，不过有情报指他们拥有一些外星武器…… 

邻居：哈嗯……啊……好大，嗯啊……哈……哈……嗯……啊……！啊！啊！啊！啊！ 

托尼：……我觉得我们两个人都绰绰有余可以对付他们…… 

邻居：啊！啊呀！嗯……嗯！哈啊，喔嗯！啊──！嗯──嗯！啊！嗯啊……哈嗯……啊！啊！啊── 

托尼：……就当是给你的一点训练──我从刚才就很想问你了，你在看簧片吗？ 

彼得：？！！！我没有！！！我不是！！！！！！！！！

托尼：这片子的女主角演技也太差劣了，你要看也看高质点的。 

彼得：等等！我真的没有！！！！我不是我没有！！！！ 

托尼：而且我在跟你交代任务细节你居然在看片子？实在难以置信。 

彼得：我没有啊啊啊啊！斯塔克先生我没有啊！！！ 

托尼：刚才还骗我你在复习。 

彼得：我真的没有啊！！！！！！！！！！！！

托尼：小声点，我快被你震聋了。 

彼得：呜呜，斯塔克先生不相信我…… 

邻居：嗯！啊！啊啊啊⋯⋯！好舒服，嗯！哈嗯！嗯，嗯⋯⋯ 

托尼：你还没关掉片子呢。 

彼得：……（无力垂下肩膀） 

邻居：啊啊啊啊啊──！好多喔，好……满…… 

托尼：射了？ 

彼得：……（想挂线了） 

托尼：早叫你住进我给你的公寓了。 

彼得：是是是是你说什么都是对的……等等，你说什么？ 

托尼：我的公寓可不会有隔音问题，我们不用怕会像这样吵到邻居。 

彼得：哦……嗯，对喔……？（总觉得有哪里不对？我们吵到邻居？！什么跟什么？） 

视频里的托尼斯塔克笑得一脸灿烂。 

彼得还是没有想到有哪里不对。


End file.
